Jane Read
|job = Accountant |book first appeared = "Arthur's Nose" |cartoon first appeared = Arthur's Eyes |portrayer = Sonja Ball }} Jane Read is the mother of Arthur, D.W., and Kate. She is married to David Read, and works as a full-time work-at-home tax accountant. She is also the daughter of her children's grandfather Dave. Physical appearance Jane Read is depicted as a tan aardvark with shaggy brown hair and wears a pink sweater over a white shirt, blue jeans, and white Velcro shoes with purple loops. Like her son Arthur, the white shirt she wears underneath the sweater is tucked into her pants. Originally, she had a long snout and was based upon an actual aardvark with the rest of her family in Arthur's Nose. She and the other aardvarks were redesigned in Arthur's Eyes that was published three years later. In the 1980s, she and the other aardvarks had their snouts gradually shortened until it became flat. In the books, she wore different clothes of different colors. In the episode Crushed she dressed like a princess when filling in for the head caterer of the medieval reenactment society. Then again in D.W.'s dream in D.W.'s Time Trouble, when D.W. traveled back in time the differences between the costumes of the two episodes was the color; it was purple in the episode Crushed and pink in the episode D.W.'s Time Trouble. Her sleepwear is yellow pajamas with a pink collar. While she was pregnant with Kate, she was seen wearing a white collared shirt with blue jeans and a yellow dress as sleepwear. Jane's summer attire is often a cream-colored sundress and a red one-piece swimsuit with a yellow stripe, or a blue variant with a green stripe. Past life Jane grew up near an Unidentified Town on Grandpa Dave's Farm (inferred, as her father, Grandpa Dave is said to have lived there for a long time). When Jane was a baby, she wore a pink dress with white cuffs, a white hair bow, and white shoes. Her diaper was covered by the skirt, and it is likely she wore wool diapers since they were in favor when she and others her age were babies. During her high school years, when she started going out with David, she had longer, thicker hair and wore pink disco clothes with white boots that were fashionable between the late 1960s through the 1970s. She is mostly known as a normal person. According to "Arthur Meets Mr. Rogers", Mr. Rogers states that he knew Jane when she was young. Appearances *Season 1 **Arthur's Eyes 10101 **Arthur's Spelling Trubble 10202 **D.W. All Wet 10301 **D.W.'s Imaginary Friend 10401 **Arthur's Pet Business 10402 **Arthur's Lost Library Book 10501 **D.W. the Copycat 10502 **Locked in the Library! 10601 **Arthur Goes to Camp 10701 **Arthur's New Puppy 10801 **Arthur Bounces Back 10802 **Arthur Babysits (Cameo) 10901 **Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe 10902 **Arthur's Birthday 11001 **Arthur's Baby 11101 **D.W.'s Baby 11102 **Arthur Writes a Story 11201 **Arthur's Lost Dog 11202 **So Long, Spanky 11301 **Buster's New Friend 11302 **Arthur the Wrecker 11401 **Arthur's Family Vacation 11501 **Grandpa Dave's Old Country Farm 11502 **Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest 11601 **D.W. Flips 11602 **Arthur's Chicken Pox 11801 **Sick as a Dog 11802 **D.W. Rides Again 11901 **Arthur Makes the Team 11902 **Arthur's Almost Boring Day 12001 **The Half-Baked Sale 12002 **The Perfect Brother 12102 **D.W.'s Snow Mystery 12201 **Misfortune Teller 12302 **Arthur's Tooth 12401 **D.W. Gets Lost 12402 **D.W. Thinks Big 12501 **Arthur Cleans Up 12502 **D.W.'s Blankie 12701 **Arthur's Substitute Teacher Trouble (Cameo) 12702 **The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club 12802 **Arthur's First Sleepover 13001 **Arthur's New Year's Eve 13002 *Season 2 **Arthur Meets Mister Rogers 20101 **Arthur's Lucky Pencil 20202 **D.W., the Picky Eater 20301 **Buster and the Daredevils 20302 **Arthur Makes a Movie (Cameo) 20401 **Go to Your Room, D.W. 20402 **Arthur's Underwear 20501 **Play it Again, D.W. 20602 **Arthur's TV-Free Week 20701 **Night Fright (Mentioned) 20702 **Arthur vs. the Piano 20801 **The Big Blow-Up (Cameo) 20802 **Lost! 20901 **The Short, Quick Summer 20902 **D.W. Goes to Washington 21001 **Arthur's Mystery Envelope 21002 **D.W.'s Deer Friend 21101 **Buster Hits the Books (Voice heard) 21102 **Arthur's Faraway Friend 21201 **Arthur and the Square Dance 21202 **Arthur the Unfunny 21302 **Sue Ellen's Lost Diary 21401 **Arthur's Knee 21402 **Grandma Thora Appreciation Day 21501 **D.W. Blows the Whistle 21602 **Francine Redecorates 21701 **Arthur the Loser 21702 **D.W.'s Very Bad Mood 21802 **D.W.'s Name Game 21901 **Finders Key-pers 21902 **How the Cookie Crumbles 22001 **Sue Ellen's Little Sister (Cameo) 22002 *Season 3 **Buster's Back 30101 **D.W. All Fired Up 30201 **I'd Rather Read It Myself 30202 **The Chips are Down 30501 **Revenge of the Chip 30502 **Meet Binky 30602 **Dad's Dessert Dilemma 30702 **Arthur's Treasure Hunt 30901 **Attack of the Turbo Tibbles 31001 **D.W. Tricks the Tooth Fairy 31002 **Double Tibble Trouble 31101 **Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival 31102 **Clarissa is Cracked 31202 **Francine and the Feline 31302 **Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight 31401 **D.W.'s Perfect Wish 31402 **Arthur and D.W. Clean Up 31501 **The Long, Dull Winter 31502 *Season 4 **D.W.'s Library Card 40101 **Arthur's Big Hit 40102 **Hide and Snake 40201 **Buster's Breathless 40301 **Prove It (Cameo) 40402 **The Blizzard 40501 **The Rat Who Came to Dinner 40502 **Prunella's Prediction 40802 **What is that Thing? 40901 **Buster's Best Behavior 40902 **My Music Rules 41001 *Season 5 **Arthur and the Big Riddle 50101 **Double Dare 50102 **Kids are from Earth, Parents are from Pluto 50201 **Nerves of Steal 50202 **The Shore Thing (Cameo) 50302 **The World Record 50401 **The Cave 50402 **The Lousy Week 50501 **You Are Arthur 50502 **Pet Peeved 50702 **The Last of Mary Moo Cow 50801 **Just Desserts (Mentioned) 50901 **The Big Dig 50902 **Arthur's Family Feud 51001 *Season 6 **Arthur Plays the Blues 60201 **The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies 60302 **Muffy's Soccer Shocker 60401 **Arthur and Los Vecinos 60502 **Citizen Frensky 60601 **D.W.'s Backpack Mishap 60602 **More! 60702 **For Whom the Bell Tolls 60802 **Crushed 60902 *Season 7 **Cast Away 70101 **The Great Sock Mystery 70102 **Ants in Arthur's Pants 70301 **To Tibble the Truth 70401 **Elwood City Turns 100! 70501 **Pick a Car, Any Car 70601 **D.W.'s Time Trouble 70701 **Buster's Amish Mismatch (Cameo) 70702 **Is There a Doctor in the House? 70801 **Return of the Snowball 70902 **April 9th (Cameo) 71001 *Season 8 **Arthur's Snow Biz 80301 **Bugged 80302 **D.W., Dancing Queen (Cameo) 80402 **Postcards from Buster 80601 **Tales from the Crib 80802 **Flea to Be You and Me 80901 **Kiss and Tell 80902 **Bleep 81002 *Season 9 **Castles in the Sky (Past) 90101 **Francine's Big Top Trouble (Cameo) 90201 **George Blows His Top 90202 **Arthur Weighs In 90301 **My Fair Tommy (Cameo) 90402 **Lights, Camera... Opera! 90501 **All Worked Up 90502 **It Came From Beyond 90602 **A is for Angry 90702 **Emily Swallows a Horse 90802 **D.W. Beats All 90901 **Buster the Myth Maker (Cameo) 90902 *Season 10 **Happy Anniversary 10010 **The Squirrels 100201 **Fern and Persimmony Glitchet (Cameo) 100202 **The Secret About Secrets 100302 **Family Fortune 100402 **Flaw and Order 100502 **Arthur Changes Gears (Cameo) 100602 **Unfinished 100701 **D.W., Bossy Boots 100702 **Binky vs. Binky (Cameo) 100801 **Operation: D.W.! 100802 **What's Cooking? 101001 *Season 11 **Swept Away 110101 **Arthur Sells Out 110201 **Dancing Fools 110602 **Hic or Treat 110701 **Buster Gets Real 110802 **D.W. on Ice 110901 **Big Brother Binky 11100 *Season 12 **Never, Never, Never 120101 **The Frensky Family Fiasco (Cameo) 120201 **D.W.'s Stray Netkitten 120301 **The Blackout 120801 **Mei Lin Takes a Stand (Cameo) 120802 **Do You Believe in Magic? 120902 **D.W.'s Furry Freak-out 121002 *Season 13 **Kung Fool 130202 **Arthur's Number Nightmare (Fantasy) 130301 **No Acting, Please (Cameo) 130501 **D.W. Swims with the Fishes 130602 **Paradise Lost 130901 **The Secret Origin of Supernova (Cameo) 131002 *Season 14 **Falafelosophy (Cameo) 140401 **Pet Projects (Cameo) 140502 **Buster Baxter & the Letter from the Sea (Cameo) 140602 **Around the World in 11 Minutes (Cameo) 140701 **Muffy and the Big Bad Blog (Cameo) 140702 **D.W., Queen of the Comeback 140901 *Season 15 **Fifteen 150100 **The Last King of Lambland (Flashback) 150302 **S.W.E.A.T. (Cameo) 150502 **Grandpa Dave's Memory Album 150601 **Best Enemies 150802 **Through the Looking Glasses 150902 **The Trouble with Trophies 151002 *Season 16 **All About D.W. (Cameo) 160301 **Blockheads 160302 *Season 17 **Dog's Best Friend (Cameo) 170102 **Adventures in Budylon (Mentioned) 170201 **Opposites Distract 170401 **Just the Ticket 170402 **All Thumbs 170501 **Kidonia 170502 **Pets and Pests 170701 *Season 18 **The Tattletale Frog 180101 **Whip. Mix. Blend. 180601 **Staycation 180602 **Two Minutes 180701 **Arthur Read: Super Saver 180801 **Tibbles to the Rescue (Mentioned) 180802 **The Pageant Pickle 180901 **Some Assembly Required 180902 **Shelter from the Storm 181000 *Season 19 **One Ornery Critter 190501 **Maria Speaks (Cameo) 190601 **Carl's Concerto (Cameo) 190701 *Season 20 **Arthur and the Whole Truth (Cameo) 200102 **He Said, He Said 200301 **Bunny Trouble 200302 **Lend Me Your Ear 200501 **Mutiny on the Pitch 200602 *Season 21 **Francine & the Soccer Spy (Cameo) 210301 **Pal and the Big Itch 210702 Other Media In the Living Books computer games, she had a light brown complexion and orange hair (and sometimes straight hair) in Arthur's Teacher Trouble and a light complexion and light brown hair in Arthur's Birthday. It was likely due to color and tone restrictions during the 16-bit era of computers and software. In those two games, she was voiced by Jennifer Hewitt before the cartoon show replaced her with Sonja Ball. In the later games during the 32-bit era of computers and software such as Arthur's Thinking Games, her appearance was the same as she looks in the cartoon show. Personality Jane is quite caring and loving to her three children. However, some of the time, she seems to be passively exasperated on a daily basis, because of the antics of her kids. She is a bit more strict than her husband, usually with D.W. as David is with Arthur. Arthur always refers to her as "Mom," but D.W. usually refers to her as "Mommy." She wants the best for her children, such as making sure they keep their rooms clean. Jane is also the most talented at cleaning the house. She can sometimes be quite firm when Arthur and D.W. are frequently arguing and quarreling. She also doesn't seem to mind D.W.’s bothering of Arthur, as she usually sighs and goes about her day whenever Arthur complains of D.W.’s tomfoolery. Jane also may have a more greedy and self-absorbed side; this is shown when she fantasizes of one day escaping her family life to pursue personal interests in "Pick a Car, Any Car." Career David and Jane prefer to stay at home. This is made possible by Ed Crosswire. Both are hired by Ed, and would have to get new jobs if Ed canceled. As for Jane, Ed relies on her for accounting needs. Other busy moments are during tax season, but she does not like to work long hours. Her usual station is in the den and wears casual attire. Some episodes she has worn professional attire and left for or returned from work at a large company. She rarely needs Thora, Catherine Frensky, or some other sitter since they are usually at home. The only three times they are needed are when David and Jane are sick, or are going to a social event with their friends, or when they need to concentrate on work so they ask Arthur and D.W. to stay with their friends or with Thora. Jane herself also babysits."D.W. Gets Lost""Arthur the Wrecker""Arthur's Mystery Envelope""Is There a Doctor in the House?""Play it Again, D.W.""D.W.'s Name Game""Arthur's Almost Boring Day""I'd Rather Read It Myself" See also *Jane Read/Gallery References